


What Should’ve Been ‘verse Timeline

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Series: What Should’ve Been [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: A timeline of events in the What Should’ve Been ‘verse





	What Should’ve Been ‘verse Timeline

**1985**

  * May 16 — Oliver Queen is born (mentioned in Arrow 1x04 and [The Start of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449157/chapters/41086010))



**2007**

  * September 27 — The Queen’s Gambit sinks (Arrow 1x01; mentioned in [There Are Two Sides to Every Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928416/chapters/49754588))
  * September 28 — Susan Williams writes her first article for the Starling City Sun about the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * September 29 — Susan Williams reports on the death of Sara Lance (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * October 1 — Walter Steele is named acting CEO of Queen Consolidated (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story); Bethany Snow reports on Walter Steele being named acting CEO of Queen Consolidated (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)



**2008**

  * January 7 — Walter Steele is named permanent CEO of Queen Consolidated (mentioned in [There Are Two Sides to Every Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928416/chapters/49754588)); Bethany Snow reports on the appointment of Walter Steele as permanent CEO of Queen Consolidated (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * March 27 — Robert and Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are officially declared deceased in absentia (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story); Susan Williams reports on the Queens and Sara being declared deceased and their upcoming funerals (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * March 29 — Sara Lance’s funeral (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * March 30 — Robert and Oliver’s funeral (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * April 9 — Bethany Snow reports on Moira Queen’s upcoming fundraiser benefitting the Daughters of the American Revolution (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * April 11 — Moira Queen hosts a fundraiser benefitting the Daughters of the American Revolution (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * April 26 — Tommy and Laurel have a drink together at Deville (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * April 27 — Susan Williams reports on Laurel’s alleged date with Tommy Merlyn (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * May 16 — Oliver’s 23rd birthday (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story); Bethany Snow reports on Oliver’s 23rd birthday (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * September 27 — The one year anniversary of the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit; Laurel and Tommy have dinner at Big Belly Burger; Thea gets into a fight at the mall (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story); Bethany Snow reports on the one year anniversary of the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * September 28 — Susan Williams reports on Tommy and Laurel’s dinner at Big Belly Burger and Thea’s altercation at the mall (There Are Two Sides to Every Story)
  * December 1 — Walter Steele announces the modernization and revitalization of Queen Consolidated (mentioned in There Are Two Sides to Every Story); Bethany Snow reports on Walter’s announcement (There Are Two Sides to Every Story) 



**2012**

  * October 24 — Oliver and Felicity meet (Arrow 1x03; mentioned in [Slowly and Then All At Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834012))



**2013**

  * February 20 — Felicity’s first official day as a full-fledged member of Team Arrow ([Deleted Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567013/chapters/44011825); Arrow 1x15)
  * February 23 —  The charity auction for the Starling City Cancer Society takes place (Arrow 1x15; mentioned in [Slowly and Then All At Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834012))
  * May 3/May 4 — Tommy and Felicity get drunk and sleep together ([Two Can Keep a Secret (If One of Them is Dead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616975))
  * May 15 — The Undertaking happens (Arrow 1x23; [You’ve Got a Friend in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915972))
  * May 16 — John takes Felicity to her now destroyed apartment (You’ve Got a Friend in Me)
  * May 20 — Tommy’s funeral; Oliver leaves for Lian Yu (mentioned in You’ve Got a Friend in Me)
  * May 21 — Felicity and John go to the foundry and find Oliver’s note; Felicity begins searching for Oliver (You’ve Got a Friend in Me)
  * May 27 — Queen Consolidated re-opens (mentioned in You’ve Got a Friend in Me)
  * June-July — Felicity revamps the Arrowcave and orders Oliver a new bow (You’ve Got a Friend in Me)
  * July 3 — Felicity and Thea officially meet for the first time (Deleted Scenes)
  * July 26 — John confronts Felicity and she stops searching for Oliver (You’ve Got a Friend in Me); Felicity and John talk after Felicity’s accidental love confession (Deleted Scenes)
  * August 1 — Felicity moves into her townhouse (mentioned in You’ve Got a Friend in Me)
  * August 2 — Verdant re-opens, now under Thea’s management (mentioned in Deleted Scenes)
  * October 5 — Felicity finds Oliver and she and John travel to Lian Yu (You’ve Got a Friend in Me)
  * October 7 — Felicity and John arrive on Lian Yu (Arrow 2x01)
  * October 9 — Felicity, Oliver, and John arrive back in Starling City (Arrow 2x01)
  * November 20 — Felicity is kidnapped by the Count (Arrow 2x07; mentioned in Slowly and Then All At Once)



**2014**

  * April 30/May 1 — The Siege happens (Arrow 2x21-2x23 and [Closure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727861); mentioned in [Slowly and Then All At Once](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834012))
  * May 3 — Slade Wilson is imprisoned on Lian Yu (Arrow 2x23; mentioned in Closure)
  * May 5 — Oliver and Laurel have a talk about their relationship and finally get closure (Closure)
  * August 5 — Oliver gets an erection watching Felicity train with John ([Self-Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511743))
  * August 29 — Oliver has a sex dream about Felicity (Self-Control)
  * September 5 — The mattress Felicity ordered for Oliver is delivered to the foundry (Self-Control)
  * October 18 — Felicity goes on a date with Barry at trivia night at Jitters (mentioned in [Deleted Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567013/chapters/44011825); The Flash 1x04)



**2015**

  * May 13 — The Alpha-Omega outbreak in Starling City happens (Arrow 3x23; mentioned in [The Start of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449157))
  * May 14 — Oliver and Felicity leave Starling City (Arrow 3x23; The Start of Forever)
  * May 15 — Oliver and Felicity arrive at their hotel (The Start of Forever); Ray causes an explosion at Palmer Technologies and goes missing (Arrow 3x23; mentioned in The Start of Forever); Oliver and Felicity leave for Las Vegas and arrive at Donna Smoak’s apartment; Felicity is made acting CEO of Palmer Tech (The Start of Forever)
  * October 21 — Felicity confronts John about his trust issues with Oliver ([Deleted Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567013/chapters/44011825))



**2016**

  * January 29 — Felicity becomes suspicious of Oliver’s weekend visits to Central City ([Swear This One You’ll Save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032275))
  * February 5 — Felicity confronts Oliver about his trips to Central City ([Have Your Cake (And Eat It Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048876)); Samantha gives Oliver permission to tell Felicity about William ([The Road Not Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384786/chapters/40914635))
  * February 6 — Oliver and Samantha tell William that Oliver is his father (The Road Not Taken)
  * February 7 — Oliver tells Felicity about William (The Road Not Taken)
  * February 10 — Felicity and Laurel have dinner with Donna and Quentin (The Road Not Taken)
  * February 16 — Felicity’s dad shows up at her Palmer Tech presentation (The Road Not Taken)
  * February 17 — Felicity shows her dad around the R&D lab; Nyssa and Malcolm have a duel (The Road Not Taken)
  * February 18 — Noah Kuttler is arrested; Nyssa declares changes to the League of Assassins and annuals her and Oliver’s marriage (The Road Not Taken)
  * February 24 — Thea confronts Oliver about the check Moira had written to Samantha (The Road Not Taken); Curtis gives Felicity the implantable bio-stimulant ([Deleted Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567013/chapters/44011825); mentioned in The Road Not Taken)
  * February 25 — Oliver and Samantha decide Oliver should make a public announcement about William; Felicity decides to get the bio-stimulant implanted (The Road Not Taken); Oliver and Ruvé have their debate (Arrow 4x14; mentioned in The Road Not Taken)
  * February 26 — Felicity has the bio-stimulant implanted (The Road Not Taken)
  * March 6 — Lyla tells Felicity she’s pregnant; Oliver and Felicity have sex for the first time since before the accident (The Road Not Taken)
  * March 7 — Felicity starts physical therapy; Oliver holds a press conference to tell the public about William (The Road Not Taken); Oliver tells Thea about William; Oliver and Laurel talk after Oliver’s press conference (Deleted Scenes; mentioned in The Road Not Taken); John announces to the team that Lyla is pregnant; William is kidnapped by Damien Darhk, he’s then rescued and Darhk is arrested; Oliver drops out of the mayoral race; Samantha decides to move to Star City (The Road Not Taken)
  * March 8-26 — Samantha and William move to Star City and Samantha begins working at the DA’s office; Samantha and Oliver work out a custody arrangement; Felicity fully recovers from her spinal cord injury with the help of physical therapy and the bio-stimulant implant (The Road Not Taken); March 15 — Oliver and John discuss fatherhood and vigilantism (Deleted Scenes)
  * March 27 — Oliver and Felicity get married (The Road Not Taken); Laurel realizes that she is alone (Deleted Scenes)
  * April 4 — Oliver and Felicity return from their honeymoon; Felicity officially meets William for the first time (The Road Not Taken)
  * April 5 — Felicity presents the implantable bio-stimulant to the board of Palmer Tech (The Road Not Taken)
  * April 16 — Palmer Tech is attacked by Brie Larvan (The Road Not Taken)



**At Some Point in the Future****

  * Some Random Day** — Ada Kelly Queen is born ([Some Things Are Meant to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097958/chapters/50199560))



*the dates for all the canon events are just my best guesses based on air dates and context clues

**I don’t have an exact date for this event yet, but eventually, I will. I just wanted to add it to the timeline now so I don’t forget.


End file.
